


E is for Enthralled

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [6]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Author is still learning how to tag, Dive Into the Past, F/M, See Vala? Magic IS real!, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, that doesn't mean you have to like it though, that wasn't meant to be taken literal but oh well, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas
Summary: A magnificent labyrinth was bathing in the light, its tall and intricate walls sparkled as beautifully as the grass and trees and flowers. At the very center of the labyrinth was a castle, standing tall and proud over a small village.I had no idea where I was but I already felt the need to explore every bit of that mysterious land.





	E is for Enthralled

I drove for precisely five minutes before I groaned annoyed and hit the stirring wheel with both hands. Then I fast and furiously turned around and parked – well, actually, _left_ my car right next to the front steps and the keys still in the ignition.

I stormed inside, no longer caring for all the weirdness oozing off of the castle. I found Jared right where I had left him. “I want to know what the hell is going on right now,” I demanded in a surprisingly clear voice.

Jared looked at me surprised more that I had returned rather than at my demand but nevertheless, he blinked once and smiled his usual smile. “It would be my pleasure, my dearest Valaria,” he said soothingly. Oddly enough, his voice actually calmed my fast-beating heart a little. “What exactly do you wish to know?”

“What do I…are you freakin’ kidding me?!” I almost shouted. “I experience a flippin’ Riddle diary effect and you feel the need to ask me _that_ stupid question?”

Jared laughed. “Yes, I see your point. Well!” he joined his hands together with a clap. “Where to begin indeed… I suppose I could start with the actual beginning…” He smiled wickedly at me. “But why tell you when I can _show_ you?”

He stretched his hand as he spoke and one of the oldest-looking books I had ever seen _flew_ to him. I stared with my eyes and mouth wide open as the ancient volume travelled through the air and right into Jared’s gloved hand. “Now, be warned. What you are about to see is for lack of a better word forbidden. But…” He stopped and for the first time since I had met him, he looked differently at me. Not like I was simply someone pleasant to look at but…like he was _really_ looking at me, at who I was. I swallowed nervous. “But I feel you can be an exception.”

Without any further ado, he held the book for me to take.

Surprised, I stumbled as I almost ran to relieve him of the volume. Despite its ancient appearance, the book felt quite solid in my hands. I looked up at Jared and he smiled reassuringly.

I realized I was holding my breath so I exhaled slowly and turned to page one. Of course, I was met with a blank page. Yellow with age and torn at the edges but blank all the same. I looked up.

I almost dropped the book as I gasped.

The clearing in which I found myself was simply astonishing. The sun was shining brightly and birds were singing everywhere. The grass and leaves and flowers looked so beautiful in the warm light, they appeared to be sparkling. I took a closer look at a blade of grass (which reached my knee) and realized with delight that it _was_ sparkling. A lake was near-by, its crystal clear water making it look like a miniature sun was underneath its surface. Mountains could be seen in the distance.

I giggled and looked around then gasped again.

A magnificent labyrinth was bathing in the light, its tall and intricate walls sparkled as beautifully as the grass and trees and flowers. At the very center of the labyrinth was a castle, standing tall and proud over a small village.

I had no idea where I was but I already felt the need to explore every bit of that mysterious land.

I was just about to take a step in the labyrinth’s direction when I noticed movement from behind the trees. My heart stopped at the person who emerged into the clearing.

It was Jared but much, much younger. In fact, he appeared to be a teenager except he didn’t look like any teenager I had seen. And not just because of his mismatched eyes. His dark hair was long tough oddly cut. It sort of reminded me of the eighties style with big and short crowns of hair up and longer at the base. My jaw dropped to the ground when I noticed his long and pointy, elf-like ears. His face appeared to be…sharper, more clearly pronounced. He was wearing a simple white shirt under a brown leather vest. His gloves matched his vest and knee-high boots while his leggings were a simple grey.

Teenage Jared looked every bit the long lost fairy prince I had always pictured him to be.

I was staring at him like a complete imbecile then my mind suffered yet another shock.

A second figure appeared from the opposing side, the one leading to the labyrinth. And this man was Jared’s exact copy…or rather the other way around because I quickly understood that this was _Jared’s father!_ The only differences between them were the eyes, the hair and the fact that the father was wearing armor. His father had sandy blonde hair, mesmerizing eyes the color of sapphire and emerald, and dark blue armor. Well, that and the fact that the man appeared to be a living statue, he was _that_ damned perfect!

“Son,” he greeted Jared in a melodic but deep voice.

“Father,” the teenager greeted back with a slight bow of his head. “Care to enlighten me as to the reason why we couldn’t have this conversation at the castle?”

“Because, my fun-loving-heir, we are still at war. There is no knowing who might be listening.”

The boy straightened his back. “Fair enough.”

The king raised an amused eyebrow then his expression grew serious. “Son, as you well know, we, fae are not perfect immortals. We can die and can be killed.” The boy frowned confused, not liking the line of conversation. “Whether we die by our foe’s hand or when we are too old to carry on, death will come for us all as is the natural order of things.”

“Father, what are you trying to say?” Jared asked concerned.

The king smiled sad. “It’s time we made you the Goblin Kingdom’s new ruler, my son.”

“But, father,” the boy chuckled. “That is nonsense! I cannot possibly –”

“Jared, we both know that there is a high chance I won’t be returning home from the battle to come,” the king cut him off gently.

“I _refuse_ to hear you speak like this, father!” the teenager declared angry. “You are the best strategic commander to have ever lived. You’ve seen our kingdom through _three_ wars already and have _always_ come back home. This will not be any different.”

The king sighed both sad and proud. “How like your mother you are, son,” he said fondly.

“I will hear no more of this,” the presumptuous boy _ordered_ then turned around and headed back for the castle.

The king sighed again but then half smiled and followed after his son.

Then the world around me stared spinning, everything merging with everything in a spiral of color and light then before I knew it, I was back in the tower again.

And adult Jared was carefully studying me.

I looked back at him as I slowly understood that the buzzing sounds I was hearing were from my own shallow breathing which meant I was an inch away from a panic attack. “What…what…” I stuttered shakily. “Wh…what… did I… just see?”

Jared thought over his answer. “Do you remember what I told you when you asked why twenty-five?”

I scrambled my brain for that particular memory then nodded.

“What you saw happened just prior to my receiving control over this place.”

I had so many questions, my head literally started to hurt.

“I have so many questions, my head literally hurts,” I told him tired and truthful as I rubbed my forehead.

Jared actually laughed at that. “How about we postpone the inevitable mountain of questions for when you are better rested?”

I actually whined. “But I can’t possibly go home now!”

His eyes sparkled for a moment then he shrugged carelessly. “So don’t. It’s still your birthday. You can spend it however and _wherever_ you wish.”

I stared at him with my mouth half open. “You mean… I can spend the night _here?”_

“If that is what you want.”

I didn’t even hesitate to nod like a silly but tired little girl.

Jared guided me to one of the guest rooms located on the second floor and I asked him if he was making fun of me. It looked like a damned royal suite! Then Jared reminded me that I _was_ in a castle so I thanked him embarrassed and wished him good night before my brain made a fool of me even further.

If I thought the bedroom itself was too pompous and luxurious, the en suite bathroom was just ridiculous. Admittedly, I half expected everything to be made of gold and ivory but the plain and blue hone and white walls were just fine. However, I did suspect the faucets and shower head to actually be made out of solid gold.

Even though that night’s shower was one of the weirdest showers of my life, I couldn’t quite shake the feeling that I was being watched. But I convinced myself that that was only my paranoia mixed with the night’s incredible string of events. After all, all I could think about and see before my eyes as I washed myself were a dark room and a bright meadow. I still couldn’t bring myself to accept the fact that everything I had seen had actually happened! The dark room, definitely. But that kingdom, or whatever the hell it was? Fat chance. And yet, every little thing had seemed so _real…_

But then again, _was_ there such a thing as magic?

I shook my head and covered my face with my hands and whimpered. Maybe the simplest answer was that I was losing my mind. Then what about all of the people who had been in the castle before me? Or my vow? I removed my hands and groaned loudly. My vow! Because of that stupid thing, I couldn’t tell Zane a single word about everything I had experienced. It was all too much to take in for one night…

I let my hands drop next to my body and looked behind me for some reason. I sighed and shook my head then resumed washing myself. There was positively no-one in the shower with me or watching me. Although secretly I _did_ wish that maybe, just maybe a pair of mismatched eyes _were_ watching me. I couldn’t help but bite my lip as I thought of that, my hand slowly going lower, reaching for the joining of my legs, surprising even myself at what I was about to do! Not that I hadn’t touched myself in the shower before but it usually occurred in my own personal cabinet back home.

I couldn’t help it though. Dark room or clear blue sky, I couldn’t control my overheated brain from suddenly showing me the obscenely sweet image of a fairy prince and his human lover enjoying one another’s body. I almost moaned said prince’s name when I came but I quickly bit my lip in a successful effort to dampen my voice’s volume.

I went to bed feeling strangely _not_ ashamed or embarrassed but rather relaxed and for the first time in weeks, I slept a dreamless sleep, lulled by the cool and fresh-smelling satin sheets.

*****

***      ***

*****

I woke up the next day feeling more rested and refreshed than I had in a very long time. …and with a change of clothes waiting for me on one of the chairs. I frowned confused and got out of bed to inspect. A clean pair of underwear, pants and simple shirt were patiently waiting for me. I couldn’t help myself but smirk and quickly changed into them without even blinking.

Then I remembered the night before and stopped buttoning my shirt. Which fitted me perfectly. Like the underwear. And pants. I thought for one moment that there was something fundamentally wrong with me if I could live through the night I had just had, spend the night, _shower_ , then not even be remotely disturbed by the fact that someone had been in my room while I lay sleeping with just a cover sheet on me. I actually felt my heart rate rising for a second.

I shrugged and continued buttoning my shirt, telling myself it was actually natural for me not to feel disturbed given the fact nothing interesting ever happened to me. Zane did not count.

I looked around for the shoes I wore last night and put them on. Finally, I walked over to the full-length mirror and took a good look at myself. I blinked at my reflection. _Is that really how my boobs look without a bra?!_ I felt the unusual need to cover them up with my hands. My legs looked abnormally skinny. Well, not skinny but rather too slim for my taste. I quite prided myself with my shape-y legs and…shape. I suspected the heels also contributed to my slim appearance.

Once more, I shrugged at my a bit exaggerated self-appreciation then finally headed downstairs.

A great big silence greeted me. I frowned and checked the reception which was also void of any life. Annoyed, I checked the ground floor until I reached the living room. There was a glass wall with one of the doors ajar. I sighed annoyed and headed for it.

Sitting at one of the many round tables spread throughout the terrace was none other than my mysterious host. Jared was reading a newspaper with a mug of coffee in his hand. The smell alone made my stomach beg me to join him. The sight of him wearing that blue robe again brought back all of my secret desires all at once.

I pressed my lips into a line and forced my pervert of a brain to stop showing me how easy it would be to make that robe disappear. I casually walked towards him.

Jared heard me approaching. He slowly moved his eyes from the paper to me then his entire demeanor changed. His previous expression of mild interest changed to stunned appreciation as he followed my every movement. I felt more than a little self-conscious under his mismatched stare but I couldn’t get enough of it. I found myself walking deliberately slow so that Jared could record every inch of me. I made sure I looked right at him as I sat down opposite him.

For a brief moment, the only thing I could hear was the wind moving the tree branches around us.

“I trust you slept well, my dear?” Jared finally broke the silence.

“Very well, thank you,” I answered, my voice abnormally calm.

He smiled. “Was everything satisfactory?”

There was something in the way he asked that which made me think he knew more than he was letting on. “Yes.”

He looked attentively at me. “You look divine in those clothes, Valaria.”

I couldn’t help but smile softly though my heart was beating very fast. “Thank you.”

Jared smiled as well then put his paper aside and his cup down. “Shall I pour you one?” he asked as he picked up a pot I had missed.

“Please,” I asked a little too eager.

He happily poured me a cup of coffee in a second mug I had also not observed. I took a sip then closed my eyes. It was the best goddamn coffee I had ever tasted. In addition to having the perfect temperature, the liquid fell like silk down my throat, spreading a curious mixture of sweet and bitter flavors.

“Amazing,” I heard myself exclaim in a low voice.

“I’m happy to hear you say that,” Jared said smirking. “It’s one of the very few things I have of home.”

Those simple words evaporated all of the warm and fuzzy feelings I had woken up with. Reality crashed over me like a huge wave breaking on rocks. I slowly but reluctantly put the mug down on the table. “About that…”

“I suppose your head doesn’t hurt anymore and you can ask me all of those questions now?” he joked.

I laughed against my will. “Something like that,” I agreed. I looked at him serious. “What was that place?”

Jared parted his hands in a careless manner. “My home.”

“Yeah, Sherlock, I got that,” I mocked. “What I meant was, _where_ is that place located?”

“Ah, you see, that’s very complicated to explain,” he said cryptic.

“Try me,” I said, smiling sweetly.

Jared grinned. “My home exists in a place void of the outside world’s influences.” His grin widened. “Sometimes, void of time’s influences as well.”

I digested his words. “So you live in the Bermuda Triangle?”

The raven-haired man laughed. “Something like that, yes.”

“If you don’t wanna tell me where you’re from, that’s fine,” I told him. “But please don’t make up stupid stories.”

Jared analyzed me from head to toe. He bowed his head in reply.

I took it as a sign I could continue with my questions. “You said those books were recordings of people’s birthdays.”

“Technically speaking, _you_ said that, my dear,” he corrected me.

“Right,” I chuckled. “How can something like that be real?”

“Magic,” Jared answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

I sighed. “This is getting tiring,” I told him.

“Yes, it is,” he agreed. “I’m not exactly sure why you’re so reluctant to believe your own eyes but I suggest you fix that soon. What I have shown you very few people have ever had the honor of seeing.”

“Honor?” I scoffed. “It’s an honor to have your mind screwed up like that?”

To my surprise, Jared grinned. “I thought you might see it that way,” he said then got up. “If you would be so kind as to follow me.”

Without another word, he went back inside the castle. I held back a sigh and followed after him.

Instead of heading for the tower, like I had expected him to, Jared went straight for the study. My curiosity was piqued. He inspected the books on one of the shelves then crouched, apparently looking for a very specific item.

“Ah!” he exclaimed pleased.

He selected an old-looking tome as thick as my hand. There was quite a layer of dust on it, meaning it hadn’t been read in a very long time. Jared cleaned the dust away then handed the book to me.

I looked over its title. It was written in a language which used runes instead of letters.

“I can’t possibly read that,” I told him a bit disappointed.

Jared smiled. “Look again,” he instructed.

I frowned but did as he said. My eyes widened and my lips parted. The runes had changed to letters which stated in bold, “ **FOR YOUR MIND’S EYE**.”

“How did…” I wanted to ask.

“I’m afraid that’s not how it works, my dear,” Jared interrupted me softly. He motioned that I take the book.

I clumsily took it then almost dropped it not because it was heavy but because of its _lack_ of weight. If I hadn’t known any better, I could have sworn I was holding a few sheets of paper.

“I have a task for you, Valaria, a very difficult task, mind you,” he informed me matter-of-factly. “I ban you from returning until you have read every single page of the book which you hold in your hands.”

I wanted to laugh in his face but I felt the same type of electricity run through my veins like when I had taken my vow. I looked at Jared stunned.

The bastard smirked. “And now it is time for you to leave, my dear.”

“But I don’t understand,” I protested.

“That is _precisely_ why I’m doing this,” Jared said. He took a step in my direction. “Believe me, Vala. This is not easy for me but you leave me no choice.” He wanted to say something but stopped himself with a small cringe. “Understand. You’ve seen things which you would have never seen under normal circumstances.”

“Then why go through all this trouble?” I pleaded almost like a child. “Why not just…forget the whole thing? Pretend nothing happened and move on?”

Once more, Jared surprised me by smiling. “Because you have been chosen, my dear. For what, I am not sure but there is no doubt about it. You. Have been. Chosen.”

He had pronounced those words in such a way that I felt a shiver run up my spine. “It’s not fair,” I said a little whiny.

Mismatched eyes analyzed me for a moment before answering. “For now,” Jared agreed. “Goodbye, Valaria. I hope I will see you again soon.”

And before I knew it, I was in my car, driving back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Another piece of the puzzle presents itself but does it answer questions or raise more? You'll find out as the story goes on and (hopefully) you'll enjoy the ride. :)


End file.
